channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Global Nuisance
'' Team Global Nuisance was a team that entered ''The First Roblox War ''as well as ''The First Extreme Wars. The team was run by RobloxPizzaman3 ''of ''Roblox Monster Jam, the latter becoming linked to the Roblox-TST network. The team's robots were all variations on a robot called Worldwide Annoyance ''- the name of which was a parody of ''Public Nuisance. Each robot sported a large face somewhere on the front of its body. Just like Team Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow, Team Global Nuisance was undeafeted in one competion, Football where ironically it beat a robot from Team Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow. As well as the final entry being one of the heaviest robots to compete, the original entry was the first entry to be over the weight limit, as - following a misunderstanding - it had been build to the scale of Jon's first Robot Wars place and was driven internally. This robot weighed over 500 sgs. The First Roblox War Team Global Nuisance ''entered a variation on ''Worldwide Annoyance ''in all three competitions of ''The First Roblox War, with its Sumo and Football counterparts appearing before its main Arena one. The Arena WA ''- painted in red and yellow and weighing in at 256.4 sgs, making it the second heaviest First War robot - made its debut in Heat C and came up against ''Bolt, a robot which, in comparison, was tiny at only 116.4 sgs. WA ''made an impressive start to its run by pinning ''Bolt ''onto the arena wall and throwing it over with a powerful shunt. ''WA's next battle saw it go against the powerful flipper of Wipeout. The battle was done twice; once with CynicalProto ''driving his robot﻿, and once with a substitution. The non-substituted battle was lost, but ended with a judge's decision. The original battle was broadcast instead and saw ''Wipeout ''fall into the pit. The heat final saw ''WA ''go against ''Edge Ways 3. The battle lasted for the full 3 minutes and ended with both robots still clearly immobile, but the judges awarded the win to WA ''for agression, as ''Edge Ways 3 ''had clearly been at a loss of control throughout the battle, skidding across the floor. The Grand Final Eliminator proved easy for ''WA ''who went up against Heat D winner ''Miniflippa. WA ''immediately got underneath the green flipper robot and pushed it towards the CPZ; ''Miniflippa ''managed to escape and raced across the arena towards the other end. ''WA ''once again got underneath it at the flame pit and sent it the full length of the arena; the flipper saw ''Miniflippa ''very nearly go head-over-heels over the wall, but the weight prevented it. Instead, some careful positioning from ''WA ''saw it topple sideways onto the adjacent wall, where ''WA ''proceeded to push it out of the arena. With two OOTAs to its name and superiority in weight, on paper it seemed that ''WA ''would win the Grand Final. However, within just over 20 seconds, the seemingly helpless ''Randomepicrobot swung underneath ''WA ''and sent it collapsing over the arena wall. ''WA ''was runner-up in the First War Arena competition. After TST Robot Wars (2012 - 2014) RobloxPizzaman3 was one of many roboteers who went on to start his own competition after the cancelling of further TST competitions. His competition was similar to the First War, but only 24 robots took part. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *Having faced Team Chaos in the arena Grand Final eliminator (and won), Team Channel TST in the War of the Wedges second round (and won) and Team Randomcrazythingifyoumustknow in the Football side competition (and won), Team Global Nuisance was the only Grand Finalist to at some point face and defeat all three fellow arena Grand Finalists. *If the First War model was to be entered post-League, it would fail to qualify, as (starting with League) CanCollide false blocks are now weighed, which would put the original robot to over 360sgs. Category:Robot Wars Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars Grand Champions